The White Tree
by JeremyStern
Summary: Pangeran Ulrich dan Yumi berjuang menghentikan dua penculik mengambil Pohon Putih Kerajaan bersama Jeremy, Pangeran Odd dan, Putri Aelita. Mereka mengalami petualangan yang menyenangkan dan terkadang menyedihkan. Apakah mereka berhasil merebutkan Pohon Putih dari dua penculik tersebut?


**Code Lyoko:The White Tree**

**Disclaimer:Code Lyoko Moonscoop**

**Rated:K+**

**Genre:Adventure & Supernatural (bisa jadi semuanya :D)**

**Note:Alur tidak jelas atau salah kalimat, maafkan Saya.**

Ada sebuah Kerajaan yang sangat indah. Namanya Kerajaan Stern.  
Kerajaan itu milik seorang Raja dan Ratu yang bernama Walter dan Signora. Mereka mempunyai seorang anak bernama Ulrich. Pangeran Ulrich mempunyai empat teman. Yaitu Yumi, Putri Aelita, Pangeran Odd dan Jeremy.  
Yumi adalah anak pengawal lstana Kerajaan Stern.  
Pangeran Odd adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Della Robbia.  
Putri Aelita adalah Putri dari Kerajaan Schaeffer.  
Jeremy adalah anak seorang warga miskin di Kerajaan Stern. Dia pernah menabrak Pangeran Ulrich saat berjalan-jalan. Ini ceritanya.

1 tahun yang lalu,Jeremy sedang berlari. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak Pangeran Ulrich(Sekarang Pangeran) yang sedang berjalan-jalan.  
"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak melihat jalan. Anda boleh menghukum Saya."Katanya

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mau menghukummu. Karena kau warga yang bertanggung jawab."Pangeran memaafkannya.  
Lalu mereka berkenalan satu sama lain.  
"Siapa namamu?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Nama Saya Jeremy, Yang Mulia."Jawab Jeremy  
"Nama lengkapmu siapa?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Saya tidak ingin memberi tahukannya."Jawab Jeremy  
"Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu."Kata Pangeran

Pangeran menjadikan Jeremy sebagai temannya. Pangeran mengenalkan Jeremy kepada teman-teman Pangeran. Pangeran juga memberikan sebuah baju turtleneck berwarna biru buatan para penjahit Istana sebagai tanda persahabatan yang erat. Sampai sekarang Jeremy masih memakai baju itu. Pangeran berteman akrab dengan Jeremy. Jeremy dan Pangeran tidak berteman lama. Mereka berteman 4 bulan lamanya. Ini terjadi pada 1 minggu yang lalu. Jeremy ingin pergi menjelajah bersama teman-temannya. Jeremy tidak memberitahukan dia akan pergi ke mana. Jeremy hanya berpesan pada Pangeran.  
"Kalau ada penculik yang bertanya, tipulah penculik itu. Karena penculik itu akan mencuri harta Kerajaan."  
Dia berjanji akan kembali. Setelah kejadian itu, Pangeran merasa bingung.

"Kenapa Jeremy tidak kembali?"Begitulah yang di katakan Pangeran selama ini.

Pangeran juga bertanya kepada orang tua Jeremy. Tapi orang tuanya tidak tahu. Itu yang dia lakukannya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

**Story**

Saat ini Pangeran sedang memikirkan Jeremy.

"Kejadian itu membuatku bingung. Dia melanggar janjinya. Aku jadi kekurangan sesuatu. Bukannya aku berjalan-jalan bersama Jeremy, kini aku di Istana sendiri. Yumi sedang sekolah, Putri Aelita di Istananya, dan Pangeran Odd juga. Hari yang sepi"Gumam Pangeran  
"Ulrich, bukannya seharusnya kau sedang berjalan-jalan. O ya Ibu ingat. Tenanglah, Nak. Ibu akan carikan teman baru yang setia."Kata Ratu Signora sambil mengelus rambut Pangeran.  
"Terima kasih, Ibu."Kata Pangeran

Kesokkan harinya, Pangeran dan Ratu Signora mencari teman baru. Tapi tidak ada yang menemaninya seharian. Itu karena semua anak harus sekolah. Mereka pun pulang ke Istana.  
"Maafkan Ibu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Ibu lakukan."Kata Ratu Signora  
"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Ulrich mengerti. Yang penting Ibu sudah berusaha menghibur Ulrich. Terima kasih, Ibu."Kata Pangeran  
"Sama-sama, Nak. Tapi apa kau masih memikirkan Jeremy?"Tanya Ratu Signora  
"Ya, Bu. Dia adalah salah satu teman Ulrich. Dia selalu menemani Ulrich saat Ulrich kesepian. Kita belajar tentang Kerajaan bersama, makan bersama, pergi ke festival dan sirkus bersama. Semua itu hal yang menyenangkan yang pernah Ulrich rasakan selama ini.''Jawab Pangeran  
"Dia teman yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menerima semua ini."Kata Ratu Signora  
"Ya, Bu. Ulrich mengerti."Kata Pangeran  
Setelah mereka sampai di istana, Pangeran melihat Yumi yang sedang duduk di halaman. Dan Pangeran langsung berlari ke arah Yumi.  
"Hai Yumi. Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Hai juga, Yang mulia. Saya sudah menunggu Anda sejak tadi, Yang mulia"Jawab Yumi  
"Begitu ya? Maaf sudah menuggu lama. Hari ini rasanya sepi."Kata Pangeran  
"Kenapa? Memangnya Jeremy tidak..."Yumi menghentikan kata-katanya  
"Kembali."Sambung Pangeran  
Di balik semak-semak  
"Kita akan menculik Pangeran sekarang."  
"Tapi ada orang bersamanya."

"Kita culik sekalian agar tidak ada yang tahu soal ini."  
"Baik ayo kita mulai."  
Lalu 2 penculik itu keluar dari semak-semak. Dulunya mereka mengaku sebagai pengawal Istana baru. Nama penculik itu adalah Saiya dan Yessie. Mereka mengajak Pangeran dan Yumi berjalan-jalan. Saat di lahan kosong, penculik itu langsung menutup hidung dan mulut dengan sapu tangan. Lalu Pangeran dan Yumi pingsan. Setelah itu, mereka dibawa ke markas mereka di Kerajaan Blood (Kerajaan darah) dengan mobil milk Saiya. Nama itu dipakai karena sungai di kerajaan Blood berwarna merah darah. Nama sungai itu adalah Sungai Blood. Dulu sungai itu berwarna biru. Karena banyak orang meninggal di sebuah hutang angker bernama Blood Forest, dan darah orang meninggal larut di sungai. Jadi sungai itu berwarna merah. Warga Kerajaan Blood harus mengambil air di Sungai Blue. Penculik itu memutar jalan dari Kerajaan Schaeffer ke Kerajaan Blood karena takut meninggal di Blood Forest.

Setelah sampai di markas Saiya dan Yessie  
"Di mana aku?"Kata Yumi sambil melihat Pangeran yang masih tertidur.  
"Yang Mulia, bangun."Yumi membangunkan Pangeran.  
"Yumi kita dimana?"Tanya Pangeran yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya.  
"Saya tidak tahu Yang Mulia."Jawab Yumi. Tiba-tiba Saiya dan Yessie datang.

"Kalian sudah sadar ya?"Tanya Saiya  
"Saiya. Yessie. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu harta Kerajaanmu."Jawab Saiya  
"Itu... E..."Pangeran hampir mengatakan emas di dalam tambang rahasia. Dia teringat pesan Jeremy. Pangeran jadi punya ide. Di Kerajaan ada Pohon Putih. Jadi, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa kalau mereka mengambilnya.  
"Pohon putih."Kata Pangeran  
"Apa itu pohon berlian?"Tanya Yessie  
"Iya. Kalian akan mempunyai banyak berlian. Kalau ingin mengambilnya, kalian harus ke Kerajaanku."Kata Pangeran  
"Ok. Nanti kalian harus mengantarku."Kata Seiya  
"Ok."Kata Pangeran  
Saat penculik itu bersiap-siap, Pangeran dan Yumi segera kabur.

Saat ingin kabur, Yessie melihat Pangeran dan Yumi berdiri. Yessie langsung mengejar. Pangeran dan Yumi berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Saat di depan Blood Forest, tiba-tiba Pangeran dan Yumi terbang. Yessie tetap mengejar.  
"Kita terbang. Seimbangkan dirimu Yumi. Nanti kau bisa jatuh."Kata Pangeran  
"Ok."Kata Yumi  
"Yumi, Kita terbang kemana?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Saya tidak tahu. Ini tidak bisa di kendalikan. Mungkin ada yang menerbangkan kita."Kata Yumi.  
"Kau benar Yumi. Aku menerbangkan kalian. Yang Mulia, Anda masih ingat Saya?Saya teman Anda, Yang mulia"  
"Apa kau Jeremy?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Ya, Yang mulia. Saya Jeremy. Saya ingat kalau Saya pernah berjanji akan kembali ke Kerajaan setelah berjelajah. Tapi maafkan Saya, Yang mulia. Saat Saya melewati Blood Forest, Saya pingsan dan tak pernah bangun kembali. Saat itu Saya berhalusinasi melihat para hantu datang. Dan beginilah jadinya. Mungkin saat ini tubuh Saya sudah hilang di hutan itu. Sekarang Saya hanya hantu yang bergentayangan yang tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya."Jawab Jeremy  
"Tidak apa-apa. Selama kau berkata jujur"Kata Pangeran

"Terimakasih."Kata Jeremy  
"Kau akan membawa kami kemana?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Saya akan membawa Anda dan Yumi ke Blood Forest. Tapi tenanglah tidak ada yang berani pada Keluarga Kerajaan."Jawab Jeremy  
"Ok."Kata Pangeran  
"Hey, turun kau!"Yessie masih mengejar mereka di bawah. Dan Saiya datang dengan mobilnya.  
"Yessie, kenapa kau mengejar mereka? Kita kan sudah tahu hartanya."Kata Saiya  
"Harta? Anda memberi tahukan harta Kerajaan?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Iya. Tapi bukan emas. Tapi Pohon Putih."Jawab Pangeran  
"Pohon Putih?!"Jeremy terkejut  
"Ya. Memanya kenapa? Pohon itu ada banyak di Kerajaan kita."Kata Pangeran  
"Tapi sayangnya tidak lagi. Pohon itu adalah pelindung Kerajan dari panas matahari""Kata Jeremy  
"O ya. Aku lupa. Maaf ya."Kata Pangeran  
"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita harus mencegah mereka mengambil pohon itu. Dan membohongi mereka."Kata Jeremy  
"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Yumi  
"Pangeran dan kau akan mengatakannya pada Yessie dan Saiya kalau harta sebenarnya adalah batu emas di lingkungan hutan Kerajaan. Dan kita cepat-cepat ke hutan Kerajaan dan mewarnai batu biasa dengan cat emas. Nanti kita mendapatkan keuntungan untuk menanam hutan dengan Pohon Putih." Kata Jeremy  
"Bagus juga idemu."Kata Pangeran  
"Sekarang Anda dan Yumi turun dan peringatkan mereka. Saya akan ke Blood Forest sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa apel darah."Kata Jeremy.

Lalu Jeremy menurunkan Pangeran dan Yumi dan dia langsung menghilang. Pangeran dan Yumi menghentikan mobil itu. Saiya menangkap Pangeran dan Yumi, dan membawa mereka pergi dengan mobilnya. Mobil itu pergi. Tak lama, Jeremy muncul kembali dengan membawa 5 apel darah. Apel itu tidak baik untuk manusia (jika tidak di beri mantra), tapi baik untuk hantu seperti Jeremy. Dan Jeremy melihat mobil Saiya yang membawa Pangeran dan Yumi melaju cepat ke arah Kerajaan Stern. Jeremy memakan dua apel darah yang dia bawa dan langsung mengejar mobil Saiya dengan kecepatan tinggi.  
Di mobil Saiya  
"Hey, Saiya. Tadi aku berbohong tentang harta Kerajaanku. Aku ingin memberitahu kalau harta yang asli adalah batu emas Kerajaan."Kata Pangeran  
"Batu emas tidak ada di Kerajaanmu."Kata Saiya  
"Tapi ini baru di angkut dari bawah tanah."Kata Ulrich  
"Kau pasti mencoba membohongi kami ya?"Tanya Yessie. Jeremy masuk ke dalam mobil Saiya  
"Jeremy, bagaimana ini? Mereka tidak percaya."Kata Pangeran  
"Siapa Jeremy?!"Tanya Yessie  
"Dia han..."Kata-kata Pangeran terpotong  
"Sttt..."  
"Kenapa?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Maaf Yang Mulia. Anda jangan beritahu siapa pun. Mereka tidak akan percaya. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Saya. Hanya keluarga Kerajaan yang bisa melihat Saya."Jawab Jeremy  
"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?"Tanya Yumi  
"Mungkin kau calon Putri. Suatu saat kita akan mengetahuinya."Jawab Jeremy  
"Lalu kita harus apa?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Anda dan Yumi makan apel darah ini dulu."Kata Jeremy

"Tapi... Untuk apa?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Kita akan keluar dari sini dengan memakan apel ini." Jawab Jeremy  
"Ok. Langsung saja."Kata Yumi. Dan mereka memakan apel itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Jeremy memantrakan apel itu.

Setelah makan apel darah  
"Bagaimana perasaan Anda?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan ini luar biasa! Aku dapat menembus benda seperti hantu sungguhan!"Pangeran begitu kagum karena dia berubah menjadi hantu  
"Bagus!"Kata Jeremy. Jeremy melihat Yumi.  
"Yumi, apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Aku merasa..."Jawab Yumi. Yumi pun pingsan  
"Yumi!"Pangeran berteriak  
"Ini semua adalah salahku. Bertahanlah, Yumi. Aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan hantuku untukmu. Tapi... Aku akan kehabisan seluruh kekuatan hantuku."Kata Jeremy  
"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Saya akan pingsan kehabisan kekuatan hantu Saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi Saya harus melakukannya"Kata Jeremy  
"Jangan lakukan itu!"Kata Pangeran  
"Kalau Saya tidak melakukannya, Yumi akan meninggal!"bentak Jeremy  
"Tapi... Kau akan pingsan. Dan kau akan kehabisan kekuatan hantumu."Kata Pangeran. Jeremy mengabaikan kata-kata Pangeran dan langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Pangeran meihat Jeremy yang sedang memberikan kekuatannya pada Yumi.  
"Jeremy. Berhenti!"Pangeran berteriak, Jeremy pun jatuh pingsan dan berubah menjadi manusia. Dan Pangeran menahannya.  
"Jeremy, kau sangat keras kepala. Kau sangat keras kepala!"Pangeran berteriak sambil meneteskan air mata.  
"Yang Mulia,"  
"Yumi, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Saya baik-baik saja, Yang mulia. Tapi... Apa yang terjadi pada Jeremy?"Tanya Yumi  
"Dia berjuang untukmu sampai kehabisan kekuatan hantunya. Sekarang dia hanya manusia biasa."  
"Terima kasih, Jeremy."Yumi berterima kasih  
"Yumi, makanlah apel ini lagi. Kita akan pergi dari sini."Kata Pangeran sambil memberikan  
"Saya tidak mau lagi."Jawab Yumi  
"Ayolah. Percayalah padaku."Kata Pangeran  
"Baiklah. Kalau itu mau Anda, Yang mulia. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jeremy?"Tanya Yumi sambil mengambil apel itu  
"Aku akan mencoba merasukinya"Jawab Pangeran  
"Apa?! Merasukinya?! Apa bisa?"Tanya Yumi  
"Aku coba dulu."Jawab Pangeran. Dan dia langsung merasuki Jeremy. Yumi memakan apel darah yang di berikan Pangeran tadi. Dan berubah menjadi hantu.  
"Ini berhasil. Ayo pergi."Kata Pangeran. Mereka pun menembus mobil Saiya dan pergi ke hutan kerajaan Stern dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Dalam 2 detik saja sudah sampai.  
Di hutan Kerajaan Stern  
Hutan ini terletak sebelum Kerajaan Stern. Jadi Saiya dan Yessie melewati hutan ini.  
"Bagaimana mewarnai semua ini?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Saya tidak tahu."Jawab Yumi. Pangeran tidak kuat lagi untuk merasuki Jeremy. Pangeran langsung keluar dari tubuh Jeremy. Jeremy pun tersadar dari pingsannya  
"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Ceritanya panjang. Kita harus mewarnai semua batu ini dengan warna emas."Jawab Pangeran

"Jeremy, terima kasih atas kekuatan hantumu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menjadi manusia lagi?"Kata Yumi  
"Sama-sama, Yumi. Saya tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Batu ini serahkan pada Saya. Yang mulia dan Yumi cepatlah berteduh."Kata Jeremy. Pangeran dan Yumi langsung berteduh di bawah pohon. Jeremy pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk mewarnai batu di hutan itu. Pertama, dia mengumpulkan awan hujan. Lalu dia membuat hujan cat emas. Dan hujan cat emas turun di sekitar hutan Kerajaan Stern dan mewarnai semuanya dengan warna emas termasuk Jeremy sendiri juga terwarnai oleh hujan cat emasnya. Oleh sebab itu Jeremy menyuruh Pangeran dan Yumi berteduh agar mereka tidak terwarnai dengan cat emas.  
"Sudah selesai. Semua batu sudah berwarna emas."Kata Jeremy. Dalam sekejap dia membersihkan semua benda yang terkena warna emas termasuk dirinya sendiri kecuali batu.  
"Bagus, Jeremy. Itu sangat cepat. Tapi bagaimana kau melakukannya? Padahal kau hanya manusia biasa"Kata Pangeran.

"Mungkin... Efek hantunya... Belum hilang." Jawab Jeremy  
"Ohh."Kata Pangeran. Jeremy mengubah Pangeran dan Yumi menjadi manusia. Mobil Saiya pun datang.  
"Hey, batu emas kalian palsu. Kami bisa membedakannya."Kata Saiya langung pergi sambil tertawa. Pangeran, Yumi, Jeremy kesal mendengar itu.  
"Mereka tidak percaya. Mereka akan mengambil Pohon Putih."Kata Jeremy

"Ayo kita ke Istana."Kata Pangeran. Mereka pergi ke istana.  
Setelah sampai  
Saiya dan Yessie sedang mencabut pohon putih. Jeremy langsung bertindak.  
"Ini... Untukmu!"Jeremy menguatkan akar Pohon Putih. Tapi pohon pertama berhasil di cabut. Jeremy terjatuh. Tapi dia bisa menahannya. Pangeran dan Yumi berusaha menghentikan Saiya dan Yessie mencabut 4 pohon putih. Jeremy masih mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi Jeremy tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya 2 pohon putih di cabut sekaligus. Jeremy memeggang dadanya yang sakit dan terjatuh lagi. Pangeran melihat Jeremy yang terlihat kesakitan.  
"Jeremy, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Pangeran dengan khawatir  
"Jangan... Meng... Hawatirkan Saya, Yang... Yang Mulia. Saya tidak apa-apa."Jawab Jeremy. Tiba-tiba Saiya dan Yessie mencabut masing-masing 1 Pohon Putih lagi. Jeremy pun jatuh pingsan. Pangeran mencoba membangunkannya  
"Jeremy, bangun!"Kata Pangeran  
"Saiya! Yessie! Jangan ambil pohon itu!"Perintah Yumi  
"Terlambat, anak muda."Saiya dan Yessie pergi dengan cepat ke Kerajaan Blood. Pangeran cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarnya sambil menggotong Jeremy sendirian.  
"Yang mulia, Anda mau pergi ke mana?"Tanya Yumi. Pangeran tetap pergi.  
Setelah sampai di kamar Pangeran  
Pangeran meletakkan Jeremy di tempat tidurnya, memakaikan selimut yang hangat, dan pergi mencari dokter istana. Mata Jeremy bergerak bertanda dia sedang bermimpi.  
Di dalam mimpi Jeremy  
"Jeremy, kau di lahirkan dalam kondisi sangat lemah. Kau nyaris meninggal karena kondisimu. Kakekmu memberikan sebuah liontin batu berwarna biru yang di usapkan pada daun Pohon Putih. Jadi, kau hidup tergantung pada Pohon Putih. Jika pohon Putih di cabut sampai habis, kau akan meninggal. Saat ini, banyak pemburu Pohon Putih. Hidupmu tidak akan lama, Nak. Jeremy kau mempunyai kekuatan dari kalung ini. Kau bisa lakukan apa saja. Tapi kau jangan menghabiskan kekuatanmu itu. Bisa jadi, kau akan pingsan. Ingatlah. Kau harus mencegah para pemburu Pohon Putih. Selain untuk mempertahankan hidupmu, pohon itu adalah pohon yang langka dan pelindung Kerajaan dari panas matahari. Kau mengerti, Jeremy?"  
"Jeremy mengerti, Bu."  
Di kamar Pangeran  
Dokter pun datang bersama Pangeran. Dokter pun memeriksa Jeremy.  
"Yang Mulia, siapa dia?"Tanya dokter itu  
"Dia temanku. Namanya Jeremy."Jawab Pangeran  
"Nama lengkapnya siapa?"Tanya dokter itu  
"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan bertanya pada ayahnya."Jawab Pangeran. Pangeran bergegas pergi ke rumah Jeremy.  
Setelah sampai di rumah Jeremy  
"Tok tok tok"Ayah Jeremy langsung membuka pintunya  
"Yang mulia. Untuk apa Anda kesini?"  
"Aku ingin tahu nama lengkap Jeremy."  
"Memangnya Jeremy tidak memberitahu Anda?"Pangeran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya  
"Nama lengkapnya... Jeremy Belpois. Memangnya kenapa, Yang mulia?"  
"Karena dia sedang di periksa oleh dokter setelah pingsan saat semua Pohon Putih di cabut oleh 2 orang penculik. Sekarang dia di kamarku."Tiba-tiba Ayah Jeremy mengeluarkan air mata  
"Kenapa Bapak menangis? Ada masalah apa?"  
"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita ke istana."

Setelah sampai di kamar Pangeran  
"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Jeremy?"Tanya Pangeran  
"Yang mulia, kondisinnya sangat lemah. Saya tidak tahu penyebabnya."Kata dokter. Pangeran meneteskan air mata. Begitu juga Ayah Jeremy. Ayah Jeremy langsung mendekat pada Jeremy dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin batu berwarna biru dari pakaian Jeremy dan mengelus kalung itu.  
"Apa itu?"Tanya Pangeran

"Ini adalah liontin kekuatan rahasia keluarga Belpois, Yang Mulia. Liontin ini adalah pemberian kakeknya. Dulu saat di lahirkan, jantungnya sangat lemah. Kakeknya memberikan liontin ini pada Jeremy yang terbuat dari batu yang di usapkan pada daun Pohon Putih. Sampai sekarang, Jeremy hidup tergantung pada Pohon Putih. Jika Pohon Putih di kerajaan di cabut, pohon itu akan mati lebih cepat dari Pohon Putih biasanya. Karena Pohon Putih Kerajaan sudah menyatu dengan liontin ini dan Jeremy. Mungkin karena itu Jeremy tidak ingin memberitahukan nama lengkapnya. Karena dia memiliki liontin ini."Jawab Ayah Jeremy

"Kalau ingin mengembalikan kondisi Jeremy, Anda harus mengambil semua Pohon Putih dari 2 penculik itu sebelum matahari terbenam pada besok lusa"Sambung Ayah Jeremy  
"Jadi karena itu, Jeremy tidak ingin memberitahukan nama lengkapnya? Seharusnya dia tidak perlu merahasiakan nama lengkapnya."Kata Pangeran di dalam hati

"Pak, aku ingin mengembalikan kondisinya. Karena dia sahabat terbaikku."Pangeran begitu bertekad kuat  
"Kalau begitu, Saya akan ikut."Kata Ayah Jeremy  
"Bapak tidak perlu ikut. Biarkan aku yang mengambil semua Pohon Putih kembali."Kata Pangeran  
"Tapi... Saya harus menemani Anda, Yang Mulia."Bantah Ayah Jeremy  
"Tidak usah repot-repot, Pak."Kata Pangeran  
"Kalau begitu, baiklah, Yang Mulia."Kata Ayah Jeremy  
"Jeremy, aku akan berjuang untukmu."Kata Pangeran di dalam hati

**To be Continue**


End file.
